


Della Duck's Wild Ride

by penguinluv129



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Casual Sex, Choking, Erotica, F/M, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinluv129/pseuds/penguinluv129
Summary: The sexual adventures of Della Duck and...Don Karnage? And Launchpad? Ummm...are there any more surprises or pilots we should know about? (A recurring series of One-Shots as I make them.)





	1. DelKarnage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So this started as a little one shot prompt, but I ended up continuing this as a series. It started with DelKarnage and then I made it into DelKarnagePad, and then I added more, and now its a hot and sexy mess.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Love you all!  
> ~Alex

Don Karnage sheathed himself into the pilot, her hand tightly around his neck. She clenched tightly as her tiny body was filled with the pirate’s sword. She screamed as she felt the fullness within her. She winced at the pleasureful pain. Della opened her eyes and and saw Don Karnage’s sharp teeth, a smug smile on his face.

”Can’t take it? I thought you were down for anything?” He snarled at her.

Della slapped him with her free hand and gripped tighter on his throat. A look of fear grew on his face.

“Shut your mouth, dog.” She set the pace and clamped his mouth shut with her hand. He bit her finger, a yelp of surprise coming from her. Della pushed down into his mouth, surprising him.

”You bite me again and I’ll bite the other ear.” Della gritted through her teeth, bearing the pain below.

“Maybe that’s what I want.”

Don Karnage smirked and pulled her down to him, claws digging into her arms and back. Della screamed in pleasure as he dragged his claws across her hips and legs, carefully keeping the pressure light enough to not break skin. She rested her face next to his as he moved his hips upwards, joining her rhythm. He whimpered as they quickened their pace. Don Karnage licked her cheek, emitting a shudder from her lips. “Join me. Join my crew. Stay.”

Della pressed her arm against his neck, choking him. His pace quickened from the pressure on his neck. “Never. You tried to kill my kids.”

He smirked. “But you love this. Flying, fighting, fucking-“

She slammed her arm harder, causing him to gasp for air. “I’ll never join you. You’re a self absorbed, arrogant, despicable pirate.”

Their pace became rapid and fast, slamming into each other.

“But you can’t resist me…can you?”

Della took both hands and wrapped them around his neck, his sharp toothed smile mocking her. He drooled with excitement. She gripped tighter and tighter, her grunts for dominance echoing through his room. Don Karnage dug his claws down her back, emitting a scream from her mouth. They banged their bodies harder and harder onto each other until they made the one final slam into each other’s bodies, a loud and passionate roar flying from their mouths.

Della let go of his neck, allowing him to breathe. They both panted for air, their lungs trying to recover. She fell forward, feeling a tug from inside her.

“Aww crap…I forgot about the knotting thing.”

“Yup.” He said, a satisfied smile on his face. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted.

“Thirty minutes?” She asked.

“Yup.”

Della rested on Don Karnage’s chest. His tail curled up above her, brushing against her body.

“Promise to leave Scrooge and my kids alone?”

He shrugged. “Sure. That is if you stay another night.”

Della rolled her eyes. “You’re a despicable person, you know that?”

Don Karnage gave her a grin and winked.


	2. DelKarnagePad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! I'm working on the third, and it may be the final chapter, so hopefully I work out the kinks (HA!) and get it all figured out soon!  
> Love you all!  
> ~Alex

“The Captain is in his quarters with the pilot. Down the hall to your right.” The short haired pirate with the peg leg said.

“Thank you…ummm…” Launchpad hummed a little tune. “Peg Leg Meg, right? Your high kicks are first rate, right?”

The first mate blushed. “Yeah. That’s me.”

“Thanks Meg! Keep up the good work!” Launchpad walked off down the hall leaving the flustered pirate. He came up to the red door, a golden star bolted to it. The words “Captain Don Karnage” was engraved in a fancy cursive font on the star. Launchpad grabbed the door knob and turned.

“LP! What are you-“ Della stared at the other pilot, still in her underwear. Scratches and bite marks graced her tiny body. Launchpad looked behind her, seeing the great Don Karnage lying on the bed, a pillow covering his crotch.

“You…and him?” Launchpad’s voice was monotone.

Della sighed. “Launchpad, you need to understand…I made a deal with him to not harm the boys…and considering our prior history-“

“We had lots of sex. Lots of hot, steamy sex.” Don Karnage smiled and winked at the both of them. Della rolled her eyes.

“Can you not make this awkward?”

“I’m pretty sure that this is awkward for him already.” The red wolf stood up and took the blanket from the bed, strategically covering his crotch. “Considering that the amazing and irresistibly sexy Don Karnage had just finished making love to Della here.”

“I literally pegged him half an hour ago.” Della said, unamused.

Don Karnage’s eyes went wide as a burgundy blush formed on his face. “How dare you insinuate-“

“He loved every minute of it.” She smirked.

Launchpad giggled.

“How dare you giggle at the great Don Karnage!” He said, giving him a toothy grin.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just remember the first time I got pegged by Della.” Launchpad blushed. “It’s an experience.”

Don Karnage looked at him with his large, surprised eyes. A pink flush popped on his puppy soft cheeks. He leaned over to Della. “You’ve…slept with him before?”

“Yup. Great sex.”

“And…he’s always this…genuine?”

“Always.”

“Hmm.” Don Karnage stared at the red haired pilot, staring his beefy chest and arms. He felt his fur stand up on his neck. His fluffy tail swished in the air. Don Karnage took the blanket he held in his hands and wrapped it around his waist. There was a rising from down below that could not be unseen. The captain struggled to hide it. “Thank you for that…umm…for those kind words of reassurance.”

Della could see the heat rising in the wolf’s face. She switched her gaze back and forth between Launchpad and Don Karnage. She put down the shirt in her hands. “Hey LP? Can you shut the door?”

“Do you want me to leave, or-“

“No Launchpad. Stay.” Della said firmly, looking at a flustered Don Karnage. “I think DK wants to try something.” She winked.

* * *

Della sat in the plush chair in front of the bed. She leaned back, one leg up, still wearing her underwear. She watched in awe as Launchpad, lying on his stomach, took the entirety of Don Karnage in his mouth. The wolf shivered as the warm wetness slid up and down his massive ego. He looked down at the red haired pilot, the lips of his beak at the base of his body.

“Y-y-you aren’t…umm…damn …” His eyes rolled to the back of his head sighed. Launchpad took this in stride and deep throated once more, pulling out another moan from Don Karnage.

“If you’re wondering if he’ll gag or choke, he won’t.” Della said smugly. The captain looked at her. She bit her lip. “He doesn’t have a gag reflex…anymore.”

“Anymo-ohohohoh” Launchpad bobbed his head up and down, the wet sound of slurping perking Della’s attention.

“I trained him well, huh?” She winked.

“Mmhmm” the wolf squealed and fell back, falling deeper and deeper into the bliss.

Della felt her body get hot as she heard the wet sounds and moans coming from the bed. She watched as Don Karnage clawed at the bed. She sat herself down appropriately and felt an urge soak through her underwear. Launchpad quickened his pace, a growl of delight gritting from Don Karnage’s pointy teeth. Della stared at his pointy fangs and licked her lips, watching intensely as he climax was buildings higher and higher. She leaned down to the edge of the chair and slips a hand inside of her underwear, finally feeling connected to the pleasureful sight in front of her. She clenched her teeth as she touched herself, trying to be a silent participant in the show before her.

Don Karnage’s growling grew louder. Della shivered at the sound of the carnal climax approaching. Launchpad moaned as he felt a clawed hand grip onto his fluffy hair, prompting him to speed up. Della struggled to keep her eyes open. The intensity before her was alluring. She kept to herself, biting the inside of her mouth to keep from stuttering a moan as she heard the slightest of puppy whines coming from Don Karnage. Launchpad took longer strokes with him, causing the wolf to wimped and whine.

Della caught herself panting as she pumped her fingers inside of her, rolling her thumb around her clit. She shuddered and uttered a single moan. Launchpad shifted his eyes to her. He smiled at her with a single gaze. She nodded at him and thrusted her fingers into herself at the same time of his strides, watching him closely. He leaned his hips up and leaned on one arm, determination in his eyes. She looked down to his thighs to see him put free his hand down between his legs and grab himself firmly. He began stroking himself to the same rhythm he had set between him and Della.

She smiled and focused on his large, expressive eyes as they sped their rhythm together. Della allowed herself to moan, a sound that made Don Karnage’s ears perk up as he began vocalizing a mixture of growls and puppy whimpers.

Launchpad sped up the pace once more. Don Karnage began clawing at the sheets, tearing little shreds. The pilot looked at Della inquisitively. She shook her head.

Della watched as both men were at their wits end. The combination of the moaning, growling and puppy whines filled her ears with enjoyment. She felt a rising heat within her body, causing her to tremble and struggle to upkeep with the rhythm Launchpad had set. The hot, wet sounds filled her with enjoyment, bringing her closer and closer to the end.

“Now.” She said, looking at Launchpad in the eyes.

“N-n-now?” Dom Karnage stuttered.

Launchpad quickened the pace once more, both on himself and on the wolf. Della kept up the best she could, moaning in delight as she saw Don Karnage’s eyes go wide with shock. The sounds of his snarls and moans intensified their pleasure.

Della screamed as she orgasmed first, a shudder quaking all over her body. She ran her fingers through herself as she smiled in satisfaction. She leaned back and kept playing with herself, relaxing the muscles below that had worked too hard in one day.

“Make him finish next.” She nodded to Don Karnage, who’s eyes were rolling again in the back of his head. His puppy whimpers grew louder and louder, the slight growl tailing at the end. Launchpad kept at it, but the rise had stood stagnant.

Della got up and walked over to Don Karnage’s took her wet hand and smeared her orgasm across his lips before putting a firm hand on his throat and clenching tight. “Cum. Now.”

Don Karnage bared his teeth and managed a small nod. He laid back and panted over and over, growling from the clenched hand on his throat. Della looked him in the eyes, her stare malicious and cruel. He closed his eyes and burst into Launchpad’s mouth, roaring as hard as he could. His chest rose and fell rapidly as every drop of him was swallowed.

Launchpad crawled over his body, still jittering his arm up and down. “Della where do I?”

“On him.” She said, slamming her hands on Don Karnage’s biceps. She held him down and smiled at Launchpad. “Do it.”

Launchpad leaned over the wolf and rested his forehead against his, moaning over him. Don Karnage stared into his eyes, and held his gaze as Launchpad finally shot out onto the bed of red fur on his chest. The sticky white mess clung to the fur and sank deep into the skin, the warm gooey wetness causing Don Karnage to sigh.

Launchpad rolled over next to him, and sighed in satisfaction. “Did I do good Della?” He asked, watching her get up and sit at the head of the bed.

“I don’t know…DK? Did LP do good?” She winked.

And for once, the great, amazing, fabulous, infamous, frustratingly charming Don Karnage could not say a word.

 


End file.
